Intervention
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah has an addiction that the pack and Cullens can't handle so they call in help from Bobby Singer. Bobby brings along Sam and Dean Winchester and when sparks fly between Leah and Dean James is not a happy camper. Can Leah beat her addiction?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Intervention**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Dean Winchester and mentions of Leah/James**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: ****Leah has an addiction that the pack and Cullen's cannot handle so they call in help from Bobby Singer. Bobby brings along Sam and Dean Winchester for the ride. When sparks fly between Leah and Dean, James is not a happy camper. Will Leah be able to beat her addiction? Will Dean be able to help her beat her personal demons?**

**AN: This story kind of came out of nowhere! I really wanted to do a Leah/Dean story and I've wanted to do a story where Leah is addicted to James and mixed the two to get this! Please R&R like always!**

**WARNING: This story does mention drug abuse and if that bothers you then turn back now!**

**---------**

_Addiction: __The state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, asnarcotics, to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma._

Most people say imprinting is true love or soul bonding. Leah Clearwater knew better than that. Imprinting was an addiction pure and simple. It has all the classic signs of an addiction. You need to be around the imprintee almost constantly or you feel actual pain. It's merely cramps at the start like a stomachache. Nothing one can't handle for a period of time. Eventually the cramps grow in intensity and you can start to suffer from delusions, paranoia, depression, and many other nasty side effects. Imprinting was nothing other than a nasty habit. A drug ment to keep you in and never let you go.

Leah Clearwater knew all about the drug known as imprinting. She'd been so happy when she first phased and realized she would most likely never imprint. It was the one upside to shifting into a giant wolf. She would rather die than to imprint. Death would've been welcomed with open arms if it were up to the she wolf. She'd rather be alone for eternity than to imprint. Imprinting was nothing more than a life ruiner. Well that was how she'd felt about it before. All of her hate for imprinting was before she'd seen him.

Long blonde hair, red eyes, lips smeared red from the blood of latest victim Isabella Swan. He'd been so fucking beautiful her breathe caught in her throat. The lazy smirk he wore caused desire to shoot threw every cell in her body and causing her nerves to rage with a fire she hadn't felt since Sam Uley. He was everything she had been taught to hate and everything she wanted despite what he was. The moment her eyes locked with his, she was a goner with no hope of salvation. Not that she'd minded one bit.

Nobody seemed to understand Leah's love for the leech. She called them all hypocrites when they tried talking her into leaving him. Her reply had been simple. "I'll leave James when you leave your imprints." Since that was never going to happen Leah didn't bother letting it worry her. Sam would never leave his darling Emily and therefore he had nothing to say about James and Leah being together.

She had been a bit put off when James started feeding her his blood because hello she was not a vampire and it was blood. Leah had refused the first few times but James was persistant and eventually she had no choice than to give in to him. It's what he wanted and because of her imprint on him Leah wanted him to have everything he desiered. So she had pushed back her discust at the thought of drinking his blood. She choked back the gags and nausea before placing her lips over the wound he inflicted on his arm.

The first time, after the innitial wierdness of it all, Leah could admit she actually liked drinking the trackers blood. It wasn't overly metallic like licking a penny as she thought it would be. His blood had a rich undertone in flavor and was thick like syrup. It's spicey as well and Leah often thought of it as a fine wine. After the first time drinking it she became hooked almost instantly. She needed it almost as much as she needed air. Something about his blood seemed to give her power.

It made her stronger than she'd been originally. She wasn't as strong as a vampire but she was stronger than the average shifter. She was also faster than she'd once been. She could probably give Edward Cullen a run for his money. Her appearance seemed to change ever so slightly too. Her hair seemed glossier and softer. Her eyes lightened a few shades and were now a soft brown instead of the almost black pits they'd been before. Her healing ability seemeed to go up a level due to the bloods effects on her body.

It was like taking vitamins only twice as strong as normal. His blood made her powerful and she loved the power it gave her. Sure there were a few unpleasant side effects she could do without. The shakes she would encounter if she did not drink often enough. The slight headaches that accompanied the shakes were not a welcome thing but who was she to complain? The downfalls didn't compare to the high his blood gave her. She wasn't a baby and she wasn't going to complain about something as trivial as a headache. It was worth it in her opinion. Everyone told her how wrong drinking his blood was. Leah told them to fuck off and mind their own buisness. The pack were a bunch of wusses anyways. They had no idea what a benefit his blood really was to her.

"Don't go James or atleast let me go with you." Leah stood infront of the door with her hands resting on her hips. She knew she couldn't stop him from leaving if he really wanted to. Even drinking his blood would not give her enough strength to stop him from walking out the door.

"Leah dear do not beg. It really doesn't do you any justice." James spoke over his shoulder and shot her a smirk. The red of his eyes glowing in the dim light of the hotel room.

James usually would not bother with a hotel room but because Leah insisted upon it, he used the money from his meals to rent a room whenever he came to see her. He had to admit there were benefits to a having a hotel room. James had wandered as a nomad for so long he'd forgotten the finer things in life...Such as a bed. James did not sleep and so he had no real need for a bed, but he had to say they could be quite comfortable. Better than the shit they'd called beds back in his human days. Also room service was another neat addition. As were the hottubs and and whirl pools. Humans could be quite creative when they wanted to be.

Usually his smirk alone could get Leah to drop whatever she was doing previously. It did not work in this situation. With a determined expression she waltzed over to where he stood shoving the few items of clothing he had into a duffle bag. Her warm fingers encircled his wrist halting his movements. "I don't want you to go James."

_To her._ Those words were left unsaid but he knew what she was implying. Victoria, the other woman as Leah often called her. The female shifter did not like Victoria the female vampire one tiny bit. Was it because she was a leech? Maybe. Was it because Victoria and James were more than just friends? Most likely. Did James find Leah's jealously cute? Definately.

James may have found Leah's jealousy cute but he did not like it when she put her hands on him unless given direct permission. He snarled in warning before pushing one hand against her shoulder and backing her into the wall. "What have I told you about touching me?" He snapped at her baring his to white teeth.

"Not to do it." Leah's reply was bored as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. A good thing about James? He didn't like wearing shirts because he found them constricting. Leah thought he just liked showing off his body. Either way it was a benefit to her.

"Then way are you doing it?" The blonde blood drinker asked her with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

The sly smile which overcame her facial features warned him he would most definately like her answer. "I'm hoping you'll the feel the need to stay and punish me."

The tracker licked his fangs with a wicked grin that was pure sex. "You know dog." He moved quicker than she could anticipate and soon both her hands rested against the wall above her head. "It is never wise to tell your victim what you plan on doing to them. It tends to give away the element of suprise."

Leah Clearwater rolled her eyes. "Did I ask for vampire lessons on evil 101? No I did not."

Leaning forwards James captured the she wolves bottom lip between his teeth before pulling back and letting his eyes roam over her body. "As much as I'd love to stay and fuck you, Victoria is waiting for me."

Leah ripped her arms out of his grasp and shoved him backwards towards the bed. "Victoria, Victoria, Vic-fucking-toria! I am so sick of you always running to her! If I killed her you would have to stay with me because no one else would fuck you." She knew that was a lie. What woman wouldn't drop her panties for the blonde tracker? Leah knew some men who would probably give the human eater a go as well. "Why don't you bring her along next time? I could use a new chewtoy."

James flipped them so Leah was now underneath him. He snarled in her face as he straddled her. "You will not speak of harming her again mutt." His eyes flared with anger in response to her eye roll. He gripped her upper arms tight enough to bruise. After a moment his glare turned into a smirk. "I think I realize why you are in such a foul mood my pet." Lifting his arm he looked down at her. "You need a fix. I should have realized sooner."

The female wolf shook her head while at the same time was trying to wiggle out from underneath him. "No I don't."

James ignored her and bit into his arm. Leah could feel her mouth water at the sight of his crimson blood. She felt her body quiver with need as her eyes followed the small red trail that leaked down his arm. She held her body absolutely still hoping to fight the monster inside of her screaming at her to just take what she wanted. Her breathing sped up when he took the option from her and brought the bleeding wound to her mouth. As soon as the first drop touched her tongue she was lost. Her hands moved without her consent to hold his bleeding arm to mouth as she suckled at the wound.

James took his free hand to caress her cheek as she drank. "There's a good girl. Do you feel better yet? I know not why you deny yourself this. You know you need it. You know you need me. You should stop fighting against it since you know it is useless."

Those words would later come back to haunt her. She lay in the bed unable to move. A side effect of drinking James blood. The first hour after drinking she couldn't move because she was to stoned, to high on his blood. She could only stare up the ceiling with her thoughts. She could feel, see, and hear everything around her. She could see each individual dust fiber in the air, hear the crickets chirping a mile away. She could hear James chuckle as he grabbed his duffle bag and ruffled her hair before walking out the door.

The main reason he'd given her his blood was so he could make his escape. He did it everytime and she should have expected it. She tried to move to stop him from going but she couldn't make her body move. "A week." Were the last words he spoke before closing the door behind him.

Leah could feel panic engulf her system. A week without him? No, it was to long! He couldn't do this to her! What would she do for an entire week? A week without his blood? Leah could feel heaves wrack her body as the urge to throw up overwhelmed her. She managed to roll to her side and vomit on the bed. She stayed that way for a few minutes before pulling herself into a fetal position.

She wrapped her arms around her legs as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Oh god, what had she become? She was a vampires junkie. What would her father think of her? Oh how the mighty have fallen.

TBC...

**AN: There is the introduction to the new story! Dean will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Let me know what you all are thinking of the the story so far!**

**By the way, I took the addicted to vampire blood idea from True Blood. The idea intrigued me and I always wanted to do the darker side to imprinting. So I thought why not use Leah imprinting on James and throw in him feeding her his blood. I hope you all like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

"Let me out! Let me out! I hate you all! Do you hear me? I hate you! Let me out! I don't need your help! LET ME OUT!" Leah's screams peirced the Cullen household at she banged on the door of the locked room in which she was being kept.

It may seem drastic but the Cullen's along with the pack did not have any clue as what to do next. When Jacob found Leah in some scum infested hotel he realized Leah needed help whether she would admit it or not. He couldn't stand to his best friend in such a pathetic state.

She'd been laying next to her own vomit which gave the room an odor that made Jacob himself want to throw up right alongside her. The she wolf was shaking as she dry heaved and sweat coated every inch of her body. Jacob couldn't stand to see Leah like that and so he'd picked her up and brought her to the Cullen home.

When she regained consciousness the first thing the native American beauty tried to do was leave. She shakily rose to her feet and headed towards the door. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she possibly could. She was thankful they had helped her but she knew the kindness did not come without attachments. Nothing nice ever came for free. She had learned that piece of information a long time ago.

**Flashback:**

Leah stood in the entryway of the Cullen home surrounded by the vegetarian vampires and most of her pack. Her eyes darted between the door that would lead to her freedom and the faces of those around her. She knew they were planning something. Why else would they have the biggest of the wolf pack and Cullen bloodsucker blocking the door?

"Well thanks for the patch up doc but I really think I should be going. I know you guys have innocent people to kill and I would hate to interrupt such a bloodsucking family bonding moment." She stated while at the same time inching towards the door.

"Leah your not leaving here for a good long while so you may as well sit your ass down and make this easy on yourself." Jacob Black had made his way between the she wolf and the door.

There was no possible way he letting her escape. Finding her in that dirty discusting hotel room had been a stroke of luck. Who knew when they would ever get another chance like this where they were able to trap Leah and have it so she had nowhere to run. They may not get another opportunity to save her especially if that filthy bloodsucker James came back and realized they were trying to break the imprint. An imprint which could turn out to be deadly for the female shape shifter.

Leah Clearwater narrowed her eyes in challenge at the younger wolf. Who did he think he was trying to tell her where she could and could not go. He wasn't her damn guardian and if she didn't want to stay for a cup of blood flavored tea then she wouldn't. Nothing the boy alpha did would able to stop her either. She was ready to take him down if he wanted to fight with the big dogs. He may think himself one tough mutt but to Leah he was still a mere pup.

"You think you can stop me Black?" She kept her steps deliberately slow and with purpose as she strode towards him. "If I want to walk out that door there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me. I've taken you down before and I can do it now." Of that she was absolutely positive since she had the added strength from the blood James had given her only hours ago. "**You **know I can so unless you want to throw down here and now I would back down. You don't want everyone here to see me kick your ass do you?"

An annoying voice like velvet which Leah recognized as belonging to the mind rapist spoke up from behind her. "He won't be alone Leah. Do you honestly think any of us is going to let you walk out that door and back into the monster trackers arms?"

The she wolf growled low in her throat. What right did he have to barge in on a conversation between she and the soon to be bloodied Jacob Black? Was this revenge because James had done the world a favor and killed the new girl Bella Swan? She knew the mind raping leech had begun to develop feelings for the trouble magnet of a girl but why take it out on her? Leah had not been the one to eat her and frankly she was pretty sure her imprint had done the world a huge favor. The Swan girl seemed like the type to cause more trouble than she was worth.

The bronzed haired vampire shook his head at her thoughts. Raising his hands to show he was not going to try and hurt her he stepped around her so he was now standing face to face with the she wolf. He hoped maybe he could make her see the truth about James. The truth being the tracker did not care about the she wolf. The only reason he was with her is because as long as Leah was connected to him by the imprint the pack would not risk killing him since it could seriously harm or even kill the eldest Clearwater sibling as well. If James was anything he was devious.

"Leah I can assure you that nobody here is trying to hurt you for what that beast did. We would never blame you for what his actions were."Edward tried to reason with her. He knew things could get worse if Leah was determined to choose the harder of the two options that were being offered her.

The she wolf also known as the bitch of La Push stuck up her middle finger. "Here is what I think about your concern and as for where you can stick it? Well I am sure if you think about it hard enough you will find a suitable answer."

Everyone in the room sighed when they realized Leah Clearwater had just given them the answer they were all dreading. She would not go about this the easy way. Yet if you ever really knew Leah Clearwater you would know she **never** did anything the easy way. She was a glutton for punishment.

**End Flashback**

Leah finally stopped banging her fists against the door. She knew it was useless and just a waste of her energy. Those fucking traitors wouldn't let her out. They wanted to see her suffer. They got pleasure from knowing she was slowly dying inside. They hated her that much. If she died because they kept her from what she needed, kept her from James, she hoped they would burn in hell for all eternity. She hoped they would become butt buddies with satan. They would deserve it after all. Every single one of them was against her.

Hearing a noise she turned to the window. A window she had not even noticed was in the room. She had been lost in her anger. She felt stupid for not noticing it before. Pressing upwards lightly she was surprised to have it slide up easily. They must have forgotten to lock it. Well their stupidity was her amazing gain.

Moving as quiet as a cat she climbed through the window sill and threw herself over the edge. She landed with a loud thump and she could hear footsteps heading her way from inside the house. She had to run. She had to run now. If she could only phase they would never be able to catch her. She could get to James and maybe he could take her somewhere far far away.

Leah was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice anybody in her path until she collided into a hard male body. Not parasite hard but still a hard body none the less. Looking up she met a pair of dark eyes and sexy smirk. "Well hello gorgeous."

**TBC…**

**AN: So yes I finally updated! I know it took a long while and only one sentence from Dean but it had to be that way for the next chapter to work. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. I hope some of you are still reading. I know how the story is going to go so now that I have inspiration to write this it should hopefully come as faster updates. I hope so anyways.**

**I am in the hospital but hopefully can go home tomorrow!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

**AN: I wrote this while going to and coming back from Vermont. We went to the teddy bear factory and I have to tell you being stuck in a camper with six other people starts out fun until someone gets crabby. I thought for sure there would be an all out war. All in all it was pretty fun though. I got a bear I named Emmett lol. Vermont is such a pretty state.**

Dean Winchester looked down at the stunningly beautiful woman in his arms. She had midnight black hair and dark brown eyes the color of chestnuts. Her skin was a beautiful copper that set of the intsensity of her eyes even more. The older Winchester brother had only seen her face so far and already he knew without a doubt she was very doable. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as boring as he had first beleived.

The seasoned hunter only knew he was forced into a town which shared a name with a untensil to save some dumb bimbo who had gotten herself addicted to vampires blood. What was it with these wierdo's who wanted to imitate blood suckers? Did they not have better things to do with their time? If they were that bored with life they should take up a hobby like collecting stamps or building model cars instead of feasting on the blood of the undead.

Since Sam had become like the unoffical spokesperson for the small percentage of the human race who had been drawn to the darkside of the demon blood drinking world, Dean was forced to take time away from hunting and watch is brother play big brother to this chick who ran with vampires. The wannabe badass Winchester brother had argued it was not their problem but baby brother felt the need to take on a protege.

Not only did Dean have to suffer by dealing with yet another cry baby like his baby brother Sammy but he had to stay with a bunch of vegitarian vampires. Vegitarian vampires? Really? Did they drain the life from poor defenseless carrots or something? Unless they ate flowers they _weren't _vegitarians. Whoever had come up with that lame attempt at a joke was really a stupid douche bag.

To make things ten times worse they were not even _real _vampires. They did not burst into flame if they went out during the day. They could be around crosses and go into churches. Garlic, silver, and wooden stakes did nothing other than annoy them and send them off into tagnets about how people were to stereotypical when it came to their kind.

And get this because it is the kicker..They sparkled. Like really sparkled. If one ray of sun landed on the pale stone hard skin they turned into a walking disco ball. Dean found this to be hilarious. These were not vampires at all. They were faries who pretended to be blood suckers. Real vampires did _not _sparkle like a pansy. They'd stake themselves first.

As Dean told both Bobby and Sam earlier in the day these were not vampires. They were wannabe vampires. Dean mentally pouted because someone as manly as he could never be seen in public pouting he would called a fag on the spot. He pouted over the fact he couldn't even get stuck with cool vampires like Dracula.

"Do you have a car?" The native american female startled the hunter from his thoughts.

Dean could not hold back his smirk as he winked at her playfully. The Impala won every single time. If it were not for that car he would be a virgin for sure. "Why? Did you want to go for a ride gorgeous?"

To his immence suprise the beautiful woman in his arms did not swoon. This was something Dean himself was not used to. He usually threw a smirk in the general direction of a sexy woman and next thing you know they'd be tangled up in the sheets of the bed in his hotel room. Instead of his usual reaction he got a scowl and an eye roll. Damn he would need to step his game with this one.

"Are you mentally challenged or something?" She snapped looking around nervously. Something in her movements caught Dean's attention. It seemed as if she were running from something. "If I did not want to go for a ride I wouldn't have asked if you had a car. Did you think I wanted stay parked in the driveway and chat like the old friends we are not?"

Before he was able to come up with one of his patent perverted and suggestive comments the front door burst open. The unknown female bent her knees and she got ready to bolt. You could tell just by looking at her that she would take off any second and Dean could not understand why. He watched as three men exited the house and made their way in the direction the girl.

The first was big like a serious body builder. He had dark curly hair and bright yellow eyes. His muscles seemed to have muscles and he even had dimples. A wierd combination if you asked the hunter. Who had muscles and dimples? His skin was chalky white and the hunter could tell right away he was a vampire. If he hadn't had a hunters eye for the unnatural he never would've caught it.

The second boy seemed to be alot smaller than the other though they did have a few things in common. This boy to had yellow eyes and chalk like flesh. His body was lean like that of a marathon runner. His hair was the color of a penny. This guy could probably give Dean a run for his money when it came to getting women. He had the emo expression down and chicks loved that shit. The older Winchester was also posative if anyone could catch the snarky female it would this one out of three. He looked like a speedy little bastard.

The third male was obviously no relation to the other two men. He had the same dark skin as the woman and his hair was about the same shade. His eyes looked to be darker than hers almost black instead of brown. He did have one thing in common with the first guy though. He happened to be huge. Atleast 6'1 he was the tallest of everyone outside. His abs look like they had been painted on not that Dean had been looking at his stomach. He did not swing that way.

"Leah!" The native american male called out to the woman who tilted her head in reaction to hearing her name. So now she wasn't just the hot chick who had questioned Dean's sanity. She had a name to go along with it. Leah. "Get back here! Don't make us have to come get you."

Every instinct in the older hunter told him to protect this female. It was his hero complex. He saw these men as a threat but then the name Leah clicked. Wasn't she the vampire blood addict? His eyes widened in suprise. _This _was the same girl his brother, Bobby, and himself came to save? _She _was the vampire junkie? No fucking way.

"You? Your the addict? But your so damned hot. Why do you need a deader? You could snag a real man easy. If you were ugly I could see going for the undead but darlin' your gorgeous!" The older Winchester happened to be unable to hide his suprise. _Leah _was most definately not what he'd been expecting.

Lucky for the hunter the she wolf was to buisy bitching out her alpha and in her opinion former bestfriend to hear Dean Winchesters comment.. "Fuck you Jacob! You'll have to tie me down if you think I'm going to let you keep me here! Go save someone else cause I don't fucking need it! Is my name Isabella Swan? I do not think so. So take the mind rapist and hulk jr and play mighty mouse hero to someone else. I'm not going back inside the leeches house and if you make me I swear to god I'll poke your eyes out and then cut off your balls to use as replacements!"

Leah whirled back around so he was staring at Dean. Her eyes narrowed as she took the time to study him. She was running through the options in her mind. She could either run, fight, or go with her third new and brilliant idea. Raising her eyebrow she looked over her shoulder to the men coming her way then back to Dean. She had made up her mind.

"Was that offer for a ride the real deal?" She questioned while walking past him at a brisk pace just in case he said no and she needed to split in a hurry.

The stalky hunter looked first at Leah and then to the men behind the woman. He knew one of them was a mind reader and that would be great in this particular moment. The way he saw it he had two options. He could say no and have this girl run off and risk the chance of none of them being able to catch her which left her prey to the sadistic trackers mind games.

Or he could play stupid and take her for a ride. He figured if he got her away from everyone who threatened her then maybe he'd have a chance to talk to her. If he could hold conversation with the native american female then he could gain her trust. If he had her trust maybe he would be able to get her to open up. Dean knew if she felt alone it would make things worse for her since he had seen it first hand with his brother.

Getting her to spill her guts would not only be theraputic for her but it could give them all information on this vampire who had her tied to him with his blood. Alienating her would make things worse so the oldest Winchester brother made up his mind. He would be her friend. Her hero and she would owe it to him to atleast listen to what he had to say. If it came to restraining her again later on then that is the way it would have to be. This way though he could say he tried.

Nodding he motioned to the Impala behind him. Sam and Bobby had just gotten out and wore matching looks of confusion. Dean ignored them and put his hand on her shoulder leading her to the precious car. This car ment more to Dean than his own life. Opening the passenger door he helped her inside the classic 67 Chevy Impala.

A whistle from the girl inside showed her appriation for this great peice of machinery and Dean couldn't hold in a grin. She had good taste indeed. The hunter was relieved to learn she was not a Ford Galaxy kind of chick. "Let's get this ride going beautiful."

Jumping over the front of the car he saw penny head as he now called the bronze haired boy, talking to the bigger one Leah called Jacob. He could see Jacob shaking as penny head whispered trying to calm him down. Penny head glanced his way and nodded which Dean took as a good sign for go ahead with her master plan. So penny head was the mind reader.

Opening the drivers side door he hopped in and slammed it shut before turning the key and listening to the purr of the engine as it came to life with a roar. Putting the car into drive he took off with the vamp addict sitting next to him. The only concern he had was that she better not get blood in his car. The sticky red substance was a bitch to get out of leather.

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think about this chapter? I had fun writing it because I love Dean Winchester. His car only makes him even better. I am such a car girl lol. Also for those of you who did not know this Ford Galaxy's were a huge rival for the Impala for a while especially in 67. Personally I think the Impala won hands down.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter and the events which took place. Did I write Dean alright? I thought I did pretty good even though they did not talk much. There will be more talking in the next couple of chapters. **

**Oh and I am thinking about doing a chapter about Victoria and James talking about his plans for Leah. Do you think I should? Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Dean and Leah drove in very akward silence. The she-wolf wasn't sure what to say to this stranger. She actually would rather if things remained silent. There was no need for chatter since she happened to be using him as a means of escape and nothing more than that. This wasn't a bonding moment for her.

The hunter had the opposite desire. He hated akward silences or silence of any kind. Dean would rather have sound in the backround whether it be music or small talk. Considering the first the addict chick had done was turn off the radio, he figured that music was out of the question. Then talking would have to be the way to go. He sure as hell wouldn't be stuck in this akward silence any longer.

"Your not going to hurl are you? I just had my baby cleaned. If you throw up, it means dishing out money to have it cleaned. You need me to pull over or something?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She did look about to barf. Her skin had a green tint to it and dark circles shadowed the lower part of her eye. Sweat dripped down from her forhead. All typical signs of withdrawl. Small tremors shook her body, but she didn't seem to notice or care about any of that. Her expression remained annoyed and angry.

Leah scowled and continued looking out the window. "Did I say I wanted to chat? I don't think so Mr. To Smooth for your own good."

Dean couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her. "Since I was kind enough you give your a ride beautiful, the least you can do is hold up a conversation with me."

The she-wolf shifted her gaze way from the window. "I know what you want to talk about. Your going to try and be Dr. Drew and I really don't need your help. Whatever you heard about is probably completely fucked up from the truth. I bet the Cullen's made me out to be some sort of charity case didn't they?"

"Depends on what you consider a charity case." The older Winchester brother shrugged and continued to watch the road. "If a group of animal eating wannabe fairies, calling in the help of my brother and I for a she-wolf who got addicted to vampire blood constitutes as a charity case, then you would be right."

"I am not an addict." The native american shifter argued.

The hunter raised his thumb. "Cliche number one for the average addict."

Leah huffed and rolled her eyes. "I can stop anytime I want to. It jus so happens that I do not feel like stopping at this time."

This time Dean raised his pointer finger. "Cliche number two of the average addict. Are you gonna try for three in a row?"

"What the hell do care anyways?" The she-wolf snapped at him. She hated it when people stuck their nose in her buisness. This guy may be a looker, but Leah wouldn't hesitate to break his jaw if he didn't shut the hell up.

"You really should watch your temper beautiful. Did anyone tell you it takes more muscle to frown than it does to smile? You'll get wrinkles if you don't start being careful." Dean shot a smile in her direction to which she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I do not want to see a beautiful girl get taken advantage of."

"Your throwing alot of flirt around. If your not careful you could get your heart broken by to much rejection." Leah replied easily.

She was starting to reget taking a ride with this guy. Maybe the leeches and there annoying need to help wasn't so bad after all. She hardly knew this man and here was already trying to get into her pants. If she did not have an imprint, maybe it would be something she could consider. Yet, she did have an imprint and held no sexual interest for this smooth talker next to her.

She knew his type since it was easy to recognize. This guy happened to be the kind of man most woman would fall for. Not her though, because she was smarter than that. He could use all the sweet words and charming smiles he wanted, he would never get anywhere with her. No matter how attractive and funny he seemed to be.

"Ouch that stung. Wanna kiss it better?" The older Winchester brother pulled out onto the express way. He remained silent for a moment before deciding to try and get her to open up to him.

"My brother was an addict." When Leah let her head snap in his direction, he was pretty sure he had her attention. It was a start at the very least. "Not to vampire blood like yourself though. He had an itch for demon blood of any kind. Some demon bitch got him hooked when I was in hell and-"

The native american shifter cut him off with a question. "You were in hell? Like the actually hell with fire and brimstone? Did you loose a fiddling contest with Satan or something?"

Dean Winchester chuckled even though the true memories from hell were less than pleasant. An idea popped into his head almost instantly. He never got brainstorming ideas and yet they just seemed to be coming like rain today. What if he could open up to her? Maybe she would open up to him in return?

"I wish it had been something as cool as that, but sadly it wasn't. I got mauled by hell hounds." Seeing a sign for a diner in the distance he chose to take the exit. Driving and talking about this wouldn't be a good combination. "Are you hungry gorgeous? I think we should have some lunch. It will be on me. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say."

When the hunter held his free hand out for her shake, Leah hestitated for only a moment or two. What harm could come from listening? Besides, she was starving and free food was free food. She wouldn't be turning it down anytime soon.

Reaching out she locked her hand with his in a tight grip. "Deal."

TBC...

**AN: I know I haven't updated this story in forever! I got inspiration for it again so I am going to try and update more often, but I can't make promises. With everything going on in my life I cannot be sure I will update and when I wont. I promise to try and be faster though. I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about this chappy!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Leah was on her third burger by the time Mr. Smooth had finished his rant. He had actually told her everything she ever wanted to know and some things she didn't want to know about him and his family. If she had thought the Clearwater's were messed up, they had nothing on the Winchester family. People who hunted demons and they had no special powers? That seemed just a little bit crazy to the she-wolf.

"So your mother died and then your dad started hunting monsters. He dragged you and your brother across the US fighting things that like me, should not exist. Sam, who is your younger brother, decided that he wanted out. He wanted the whole happy normal life and that left only you and your dad. When your pops disappeared on a hunting trip as you call it, you went to find your brother so you could track him down.,

When the yellow eyed demon killed Sam's girlfriend, he got back in to the game and then your dad died for you after you almost got killed in a car accident. He gave his soul to the yellow eyed wierdo. He told you that you need to protect Sammy even though in the end you may have to kill him right? And when Sam died, you went to the crossroads and made a deal. One year of life if she brought back Sammy.

The year passed and you were dragged to hell. Until an Angel set you free because you are the vessel for Michael and Sam for Lucifer. There was a huge battle which you won. Sam got over his addiction and now you guys thought you would try to come and save little old me? Tell me if I missed something." The girly wolf shook her head and took another large bite from her food.

The oldest Winchester son shrugged and poured a rather generous amount of A1 steak sause on to his well done steak. "You covered the basics and that is all you really need to know. So now it is my turn to see if i got all your facts straight. You were engaged to Sam Uley and when he phased he imprinted which a wierd mating type thing, on your cousin. They got engaged and you ended up turning in to the only female wolf in the history of ever.

It turned you bitter and cruel because you were forced to listen to every ones thoughts and they heard yours. Not only did you have to deal with knowing you killed your dad, those were your words and not mine, but you had to suffer and watch as every one of them imprinted. For a long time you did not believe it would possible for you to imprint. You thought that you were a genetic dead end. Until one day you woke up and BAM! You had yourself a new vampire boy toy.

Only problem with that being the fact he has a mate. So what does your fangy lover do? He gets you addicted to vampires blood because he may not need a girlfriend, but he does want a pet. He comes and goes when he pleases with no regard for you. He gets what he wants and then he is gone. Do I have that about right?" Dean finished and set his hands on the table. "Oh, I almost forgot to add the fact that you act like a complete bitch to scare people off. You do not want to get close to anyone for fear of rejection."

The Quilette female raised her eyebrow and threw her straw wrapper at his head. "So you do use your brain. I got worried for a while will all that flirt you kept throwing my way. And for the record, I am _not _addicted. I hate being compared to a junkie. I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs."

Dean tilted his head and nodded. "So you're just kinky in the bedroom then? I guess that means my job here is done. But then I have no other plans and I want to see if you are bluffing about being addicted."

"How do you plan to do that?" The she-wolf asked and polished off her meal. "Besides, who said that I care what anyone thinks? I never did before and I do not now. I am past caring what anyone else thinks of me. Just ask my pack brothers if you do not believe me."

The seasoned hunter motioned to the waitress and ordered a piece of pie before he answered the tanned girls question. "You care or else you wouldn't work so hard to make us all believe you were fine. All I am asking is that maybe you talk to my brother. See if your symptoms match his. If they do, then maybe you can at least give us a chance to help you."

Leah gave Dean a hard stare. If she could prove that she was not an addict then everyone would back off and have to accept the fact she was with James. "If i agree to this and it turns out I am right, then you have to get all of the others off of my back."

The green eyed hunter nodded and took a bite of his pie. "Sure think gorgeous. You have yourself a deal."

"Great now that it is settled.." She reached across the table and took his plate. She dipped her fork in to his pie before stuffing it in his mouth. "This is damned good pie. Since you are buying, I suggest that you get a few more slices."

TBC...

**AN: Another short chapter, but it is helping me get back in to the swing of writing this story. In the next chapter it will most likely be the Leah and Sam talk. I would love to hear what you think is going to happen. Anyways I really do hope that you liked this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Leah sat awkwardly across from Sam Winchester. He kept looking at her like he expected her to do something crazy and off the wall. She was tempted to start screaming at the top of her lungs or even banging on the walls so he would have something to stare at. In the end she decided to be her normal bitchy self. "Stop staring at me. You are starting to remind me to much of the mind rapist. You know if you want dating tips I wouldn't ask him. He has been a virgin for like a hundred years or more."

Sam Winchester wanted to laugh and so he did. He let out a huge smile. "I like you Leah. You're very expressive and that is a good thing. Plus you keep my brother occupied and out of trouble. I would like to state the fact I have no problem with women from the opposite sex. I had a girlfriend once."

"Until she died." The she-wolf said being blunt.

"Until she was murdered." The younger hunter said with a sad smile as he thought about Jessica.

"Do you miss her?" Leah questioned as she shifted in her seat. She knew this made her an awful person, but sometimes she wished that Sam Uley would die. Maybe it would've been better for her if he had just died instead of imprinting. That was at least something she would have been able to accept.

Sam nodded and rested his knee on his hands. "Every single day of my life. I miss her smile and her laugh. I miss how she would always push me to do my best even when I wanted to give up. Jess always had this way of knowing what was wrong without me having to tell her. She always make cookies all the time. She loved to make cookies. We used to joke that she was trying to turn me in to one."

The Native American beauty smiled. She wished she had memories like that, but it seemed as if all her memories were somehow tainted. "Sounds like you loved her a lot."

Sam cleared his throat softly. "I did and I still do. I will always love her. Don't like I don't see what you are trying to do. You want to switch the focus from you on to me. I am afraid I can't do that Leah. You know why we are here today."

She rolled her eyes. "To see if I am addicted which I am not. You know I wish everyone would just take my word for it. Instead they think I need some want to be heroes, no offence, to come and save me or some shit like that."

"Want to be heroes? That's a new one." He grinned and stood up. "Why don't you come for a walk with me. That way you may be able to feel more at ease."

Leah stood up to follow him. "You know what would make me feel more at ease? If everyone would just leave me the hell alone."

"That is so not going to happen." The sandy blond hunter told her as they headed out of the Cullen house. He was quiet for a few minutes until they had reached the edge of the yard. "You know when I started drinking Rubies blood I thought I loved her. I mean I know that I hated her and yet I felt like I needed her. At the time I hadn't known her blood to be addictive. That is what really had me needing her. Before I knew any of that I did really think I could be falling in love with her."

"Thanks for sharing?" The she-wolf said though it came out more as a question.

Sam continued speaking as they walked. "They make you feel like they need you. Like they wouldn't be anything without you. Truth is the only reason Ruby offered me her blood wasn't because she was trying to help me or make me stronger. It's a way of having power over us. To make us dependent on them. Your vampire James is the same way. He knows the dangers of feeding you his blood and he still does it."

"It makes me stronger and faster." Leah argued and stopped walking to place her hands on her hips. "It makes me a better fighter. Do you have any idea how many rogue vamps I have been able to take down this way? Now I can keep up killing wise with my pack. I'm finally an asset to them. I can help protect people better. That is what I was created for right? To protect people? Why can't everyone see that is better?"

The younger Winchester brother and pushed his bangs from his eyes. "What happens to those people you are trying so hard to protect when you are to ill to fight for them? What happens on the days you suffer in agony because you have gone to long without a fix? What is going to happen to you when you die because of this addiction?"

"I'm not-" She started to say something, but was cut off by Sam.

"You can feed that bullshit to everyone else, but it is not going to work with me. I have been where you are. I know what it is like to try and rationalize something that you cannot rationalize for others. I know how hard it is to admit you have a problem when you don't see it. I understand Leah I really do. That is why I am so worried about you. If you love this guy then you should see the path you are on is not healthy. If you want to be with him then I say be with him, but not like this. Are you afraid he is going to leave you if you stop drinking his blood? If he does then I don't think he deserves you. Despite how I may feel about vampires and especially this one, I came here to help you. So let me help you Leah." Sam pleaded knowing there was not much else he could say to her.

The girly wolf sighed. She fought off the urge to tell him to piss off. In a rare moment she showed her true feelings. A look of vulnerability passed over her features. "What I am passed the point of saving? What if this is who I am supposed to be this way? Maybe fate wants me like this."

"To quote my brother on for a moment, 'fate doesn't know shit. You make your own destiny.' I truly believe that Leah. You can make your own fate. Don't let this blood drinker decide for you." He stood patiently as she stood in silence obviously thinking.

Suddenly she spoke up. "You know something? I think I may be an addict."

Sam hugged her then as they headed towards the house once more. "Congratulations on making the first step. Now comes the hard part."

"That was the easy part?" Leah stated and pulled away from him. "I changed my mind. I am not an addict. I am perfectly fine. If that was the easy part I do not want to do the hard part."

TBC…

**AN: So I had a couple of people who really wanted to see this story updated. I hope that you all like this update even though it is short. I plan to update faster if I can. I know the basic outline for this story, but it is so hard to keep up with all my stories though I do try. I hope that you all like this. Anyways, in the next chapter I haven't decided what will happen. Would you all like to see more Leah/Dean moments?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Leah felt as if she were dying a thousand times over. Sweat covered every inch of her body. She was shaking uncontrollably, fever burned all around her, and the she-wolf could not seem to stop from expelling everything she had ever eaten from the pit of her stomach. This was going to kill her. She had always known doing the right thing would kill her in the end. She never should have admitted to being an addict. It was better living in a world of denial. At least when she was living in the world of lies, she didn't feel as if the grim reaper were behind her and waiting to take her to hell.

"I hate your brother." She mumbled under her breath to Dean who sat next to her. Everyone had decided to take turns watching her, though surprisingly the oldest Winchester brother had volunteered the most time so far.

Dean looked up from his magazine, which shockingly enough was not porn and smirked slightly. "See now I know you are probably the strangest woman I have ever met. Every girl I know loves his sweet sensitive side." His voice dropped a few degrees in order to sound convincingly girly. "Oh Sam, you are so understanding. You know how we feel and how we think. You're so perfect and it doesn't matter if your brother got the looks, you personality is so deep."

Leah managed a strangled laugh. She rolled on her side despite the horrible pain. It was good that he was talking to her. The others usually just stared at her and it kind of freaked her out. It was almost as if they were expecting her to flip out and attack them, which she had done a few times in the last few days. Still, staring was rude and she hated it. "Well he loses points in my book for having the name Sam. It's ironic that every man in my life with the name Sam caused me pain in one form or another. I wonder if it is a coincidence or if it is more?"

"Seems to me like you need to spend more time with a man who has a much manlier name." The seasoned hunter stated with a sly grin. "I always thought Dean to be a pretty manly name. I mean think of the famous Dean's. Well I can only think of one and that is James Dean, but I am pretty sure that is enough."

The female shifter rolled her eyes while at the same time clutching her stomach as a wave of pain overcame her. "I always thought James Dean was gay. Not that he wasn't extremely sexy, it is just you know he came off as gay. You remind me a lot of James Dean you know."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, though both of them knew he was only playing. His goal having become to keep her mind off of all that she was currently feeling. "I will have you know that I am extremely straight. Not one gay bone in my body. I am a woman's man all the way Leah. When you are feeling better I can show you exactly how manly I can be. Once you go Winchester, well I can't think of anything that sounds the same, but you get what I am trying to say."

"That you're delusional?" She question as a coughing fit took over.

Her body started to shake violently and Dean jumped to his feet in order to help her in to a sitting position. He handed her a towel when the blood started to come up. Clots of it stained the yellow towel and the hunter had to cringe. He was used to blood when the killed supernatural creatures, but this was different. Even if Leah Clearwater did turn in to a giant wolf, she was still a human in his mind. She had been born human, grown up human, and then the arrival of another supernatural being had triggered her change. So in reality, her shifter status wasn't something she had ever wanted. She had done nothing to bring it on herself.

When the coughing stopped, the female shifter looked up. "You know, I think I am starting to feel better."

Dean raised his eyebrow skeptically. How could she be feeling better already? It had only been a couple of days. The detox process could last weeks if not months. "Really?"

Her whole expression changed to one of pained anger. "Of course not you idiot! I feel like I am going to die. I just hacked up a fucking lung. Do I look like I feel any better? Just shoot me and put me out of my misery. You know animals get better treatment than this. If they are in pain then usually they are either put to sleep or they get something to relieve the pain. Do I not deserve the same treatment?"

"The dead doctor said that if he gives you something for pain that it will only be something else for you to latch on to as a replacement for your blood addiction. You have to grin and bear it beautiful." He told her and reached over to flip on some music. "Listen to the sweet sounds of ACDC and try to not concentrate on your pain."

"Great idea you have there. I will just _pretend_ that I am not being melted from the insides. I will _pretend _that I do not feel as if my organs are going to melt and come out of my ears. Let us just both _pretend _everything is peachy. You know the world of fairytales is not exactly where I am right now." She snapped and moaned in pain. It was getting worse. "Can't we just give me a few drops of one of the leeches blood? We can wean me off of it. That is a possibility right?"

Dean shook his hand and tossed her the magazine. "Not going to happen. So just relax and bask in my wonderful company. Besides, when they get back I am going to take you out for dinner. You get off on good behavior for not trying to kill me today. Thank you for that by the way. I have had enough death threats in my life."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I thought that it came out alright. I am trying to update this story faster. It is just kind of hard since I did not see all of this last season of Supernatural and I am trying to catch up since we have them all recorded. I am not sure if I should bring in Castiel or not. What do you all think of that? Let me know what you thought about this chapter. It is just the start of the detox process. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Dean Winchester knew that trying to get in touch with the angel known as Castiel could end up being a complete waste of time. Even if he did manage to get ahold of the servant for god, the hunter had no idea on whether he would help or not. Castiel was not exactly the easiest person to read. His reactions to different things were never what you would expect and Dean knew that this time would be no different. That was even if he could get Cas down here and there was no guarantee the angel would even be listening.

"Come on Cas I need you to be listening to me this once." The oldest Winchester brother mumbled as he looked up at the sky. The mind reading Cullen had offered to watch Leah for a while and give Dean a break. "'Get your winged ass down here because I need you to work some of your angel mojo. Someone is in trouble and they need your help."

"Is it Sam?" The angel appeared behind the brunette hunter and caught him off guard.

"Do I need to get you a bell?" Dean said as he spun around and tried to reassure himself that his heart was not going to explode from his chest. The whole popping up in random places thing that Castiel had a habit of doing had become really annoying after a while. "No it is not Sam for once. There is this girl, well I am not sure you could actually call her a girl because she is a shape shifter, but that is not what I am getting at. So this chick has gotten herself addicted to vampire blood and I need you to your angel wham bam instant detox thing."

The male angel stood expressionless as he listened to his human friend. He slowly clasped his hands behind his back. "I am afraid I can't do that Dean."

"That's great to hear Cas, I will go and tell her the-"He paused when he comprehended what Castiel had actually said. "Wait you are not going to help her? Why not? This girl is suffering a hundred times worse than Sam did. Thanks to somewhere imprinting thing she got addicted to something she hates. She can't do this alone and we were asked to help. Don't you have to help her? I mean I get she is not exactly human, but that's no reason to let her suffer this way. She is a hunter if you want to look at it that way. She kills vampires and doesn't that make her a warrior for God? Why are you going to let her go through useless pain?"

"Because it was a direct order from a higher power." He replied with a sigh, though that was the only bit of emotion he showed. "You think I have not been watching when I have. I know everything that is going on and I also know there is nothing I can do about it. There is a reason for everything Dean and whether you understand it or, there is a reason Leah Clearwater must go through all of this now."

The seasoned hunter rolled his eyes and ran one hand down the length of his face. "Really? You are giving me the everything happens for a reason speech? You and I both know that I don't buy in to that shit. Do you think that girl in there cares about whatever sort of test this is? Do you think she cares the reasons behind this? Do you even know what she has been through? I thought that Sammy and I were put through the ringer, but it is absolutely _nothing _compared to what she has to go through on a daily basis. Do this one thing for me Cas. What harm can it do to help her out?"

"You do not understand why this has to happen and I wish I could tell you, but I am not supposed to say anything to you. You were sent here for a reason Dean and that reasons ties in with why Leah must go through all of this hardship. To heal her off the addiction would not give her the inner strength she is going to need. If she thinks that I can come and fix her every single time she falls back in to the habit then it is wrong. If I do this once then it will turn in to another time and another after that until everyone starts to loose count and it becomes a daily routine." The angel sighed and pulled something out of the pocket of his trench coat. "If you want to lessen her suffering then give her this. It will help to relieve some of the pain. It is Icarus root and all you have to do is mix it in with her food. That is all I can do for you. Do not call me again unless it is of upmost importance. I would not have even done this if you were not my friend. I am going against everything doing the little I have done."

Dean wanted to argue, but he had gotten a little help and he guessed that was better than no help at all. It would not take away her pain completely, yet it would lessen it and that had to be better than handling the full effects of withdraw alone. He nodded his thanks before Castiel disappeared and he headed back in the direction of the leech house. He had promised Leah he would take her out to dinner and he added dessert on top of that if she agreed to try and not kill the mind reading sparkling pansy. It was funny when he thought about it, but he spent more time with the female shifter in the last few days than he spent with some of his past girlfriends in the entire span of their relationship. He wondered if that meant anything or not.

TBC…

**AN: A short update, but I wanted to explain sort of why Castiel could not heal Leah of her addiction since a lot of you were wondering that. In the next chapter there is some more Dean and Leah chemistry and I am excited to write it and I hope that you all liked this update. I am trying to review faster and I hope you all are happy that you did not have to wait months and months for this. I will keep trying to update quickly as I can. Oh check out a new poll on my profile!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

"So your brother had a girl trapped inside of him for a week?" The female shifter had asked this same question four times since Dean her all about it as they ate lunch in the one diner in Forks. He was all for tormenting Sammy, but did that mean he had to keep repeating himself? "Man if I were you I would have _never _let him live it down. I can think of a few things I would do to torment him for the rest of his lives. Buy him a box of tampons once a month, get him some sexy lingerie, oh or maybe send his email address out to all those transgender websites, you know the ones which are supposed to help you come out of the closet or whatever. Why are you not having fun with this? This is one of those things that is put in front of your face and you cannot let it pass."

Dean opened his mouth to reply. "Well it's not like I don't torment him about that and other things-"

Leah was quick to cut him off. "Not to mention that you watched porn with an angel. You watched porn with an angel who got a boner. That sounds like a bad porno in itself."

He was quick to correct her because technically he had not been the one watching porn. "To be technical gorgeous, Sam and I were researching and Cas was the one watching porn. We didn't know until he started talking about it."

"Is he retarded?" The girly wolf questioned as she popped a fry in to her mouth. "Doesn't he know that if you watch porn you are not supposed to watch it with other dudes if you are straight and you most certainly don't talk about it afterwards?"

"That is exactly what I said!" The male hunter stated while slapping his hands against the table and causing a few customers to look in his direction.

Leah chose to ignore the looks she got since she got looked at strangely every single day of her life. "Does this angel not know the guy rules and also how can he get a boner? I thought that angels didn't have junk or whatever? I mean in all the movies I have seen they don't have parts."

Dean was slightly freaked out by the fact he actually had an answer to her question. He lived a strange life indeed. "Well in their angels forms they don't have junk. When they take over a human or vessel as they call it, they are taking over the body and humans do have junk and so the angel kind of inherits their parts. Okay I am talking about angels having junk or not and sadly this is not the strangest conversation I have ever had before."

"If a dude angel was in a human body and slept with a female angel in a human body, would they have angel babies?" The Quilette female questioned as she pushed her empty plate to the side and started eating his food.

"What is all this questions about angels and babies?" He questioned back while at the same time trying to slap her hand away from his food. It was like having a female version of him around. He had never realized how annoying he could be. "Are you planning to create a baby angel army or something?"

"Don't be stupid." Leah rolled her eyes and shoved the stolen fries in to her mouth before finishing off her soda. "I am asking because if it is possible for angels to have children then maybe I am not a lost cause you know. When I turned in to a wolf it was as if my fate had been sealed in cement. Everyone told me that I needed to let it go, but newsflash to everyone who is not my idiot pack brothers, it is easy enough for them to not be bothered because they are men. They find their imprints and they know they can produce since our ancestors are proof enough of that. I do not have any proof or reassurance that I can ever have children. I am the first of my kind and everything about me is unknown. I just want to know that there is hope out there for a hopeless case."

This was officially turning in to a chick flick moment mixed with mush and angst for sure. Dean knew he should change the subject like he would have done with anyone else and yet he could not seem to do that. "Well I don't know if you will ever have kids. I mean like you said everything about you is unknown, but I do know one thing for sure. I know that if you stay with the vampire then you are never going to find out. Let's say that vamp has super sperm or whatever, do you really think that if you got pregnant he would ever let you carry the baby to full term? The redheaded girlfriend of his wouldn't let it happen and you know it. Besides that, do you really want to have a baby with a vampire? What if it came out as a little wolf with fangs? Or what if it comes out as a baby with a tail? Do you really want to have to waste all that money on house training and rabies shots?"

Soda went flying right in the direction of the oldest Winchester brothers face when Leah snorted in amusement and ended up spitting her drink all over. Her hands flew to her mouth in order to stop anything else from flying out. Dean took her moment of needing to catch her breath as an opportunity to talk some more. "I mean if you really want to try the whole baby making thing then you want to be sure that your baby's dad is at the very least good looking."

She felt her eyebrow go up as she leaned back in her seat. "So you think I should hook up with your brother then? You do have a point of going for something good looking and he is the best looking out of the two of you."

This time it was her male companion who choked and nearly spit up his soda in her face. "I think you need to get your eyes checked."

She poked her tongue at him. It was strange, but the pain that usually ate at her seemed to dim for the time being. "I have perfect eye sight. It is a shifter thing you know?"

His response was immediate. "Well then I guess you need to get brain checked. Maybe too much dead blood as fried your cells. Don't worry about getting new ones if that is the case. I have enough to spread the wealth."

The she-wolf sighed dramatically. "I am so freaking screwed then."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to post this before I went to bed and I am exhausted. It was just a cute Leah and Dean scene. A lot of people want to see more of Cas and so in the next chapter he comes to see Leah. It is going to be a pretty funny chapter and you will learn a bit more as to why he cannot help her. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Leah had been trying to sleep, but it did not seem to want to come to her. She kept tossing and turning as nightmares assaulted her. She kept having the same dream where James was chasing her and trying to force his blood down her throat. She could hear him telling her that she would never escape as he snapped Dean's neck before forcing her to drink his blood then the blood of everyone else she cared about. It got so bad that she ended up jolting awake in bed and fighting to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the room before settling on a dark shape and her nose scrunched up as she prepared to deal with the sickly sweet stench of leech since she figured one of the Cullen's had decided to keep an eye out and make sure she did not try to escape through the window like she had the other night.

Yet the horrible sickly sweet smell never came. Instead she smelled something that she was not sure she would ever be able to describe correctly. It was more than human, but not vampire or shifter of any kind. There was not a particular scent to this person, but more like a mix of every scent every created. It was almost as if the scent was mean to be whatever calmed you the most. Like it would mold to become whatever comforted you the most. Knowing this instantly put the she-wolf on alert.

"Step out of the shadow like some serial killer or I will scream and I can assure you that I have a powerful set of lungs. I could make your ears bleed if I tried hard enough." Leah threatened while at the same time pulling the blanket up to her chin in case he did end up being some weirdo and knowing the company she had been keeping lately it would not surprise her one little bit. The shadow moved to reveal a man in his thirties with dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore a tan trench coat and his expression looked as if he was holding the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. "Now that we have established what you look like, who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room? Do you know Edward Cullen? You two seem to have a strange habit of watching women while they sleep and since I am not in to stalkers and you are a little old for me, I suggest you get out before I make you get out. I will warn you that I am a lot stronger than I may seem right now."

"I am Castiel." The man said as if that was supposed to ring a bell in the female shifters mind. He must have seen the confusion written all over her face because he was quick to clear up any confusion she may be still be having. "I am sure Dean has mentioned me. I am the angel Castiel."

The girl shifter blinked a few times. Now she recognized the name and couldn't help but blurt out the first thing which popped in to her mind. "Oh so you are the angel who watched porn and then made out with a demon after words to show off what you had learned. No offense meant with this comment, but you are not exactly what I expected when it comes to angels. You look more like a World of War Craft geek than a warrior for god. You don't even have wings and not to mention the vessel you chose. It's not very intimidating you know. Kind of reminds of that kid I used to stuff in to the locker when I was a sophomore in high school. Anyways I am kind of getting off track here. Why the fuck are you in my room?"

The angel tilted his head as he studied her. "I have been watching you for a really long time."

"That is just a little bit creepy." Leah replied as she contemplated on whether she should scream or not. It was late, she was tired, and in a fight she wanted to know who would win, an angel or a vampire. It would be like watching supernatural wrestling. She could probably sell tickets to it and make a killing.

Castiel frowned and shifted his feet. He was not good at keeping conversations with people and her mocking made him very uncomfortable. "Did the herb I gave Dean, help with your pain? It was the only thing I could do without breaking more rules."

"What?" She asked not understanding what he was talking about. "Are you talking about that weird leaf thing he slipped in to my coffee thinking he was cool shit and that I didn't see him do it? While we are on the topic of Dean please tell me that he wasn't really a vessel for Michael. I mean he was supposed to be our savior? Have you met him? All the boy does is flirt, tell bad jokes, eat, and did I mention flirt?"

"Dean has qualities you have not seen yet, but you will." The angel said as pulled a vile out and tossed it to her. "I thought you may need this. It will help take away your pain. I wish I could do more, but it is all part of a test."

"A test?" The she-wolf asked with a frown. 'What if I do not want to be tested? What if I feel I have been tested enough? I mean I lost my dad, Sam, became a wolf, imprinted on a leech, and got addicted to vampire blood. I think that is enough testing for ten life times. You tell whoever thinks playing a joke on my life that I do not want to play anymore. I am not a fucking puppet for you to all mess with and pull the strings whenever you want."

"That choice is not up to you. Good luck Leah Clearwater, I really do hope you succeed in what will come." Then he was gone and Leah was left fuming.

"This isn't Criss Angel you know!" She huffed and flopped back down on bed. "Stupid vanishing angels are almost as annoying as mind reading vampires!"

TBC…

**AN: So I leave for Boston in like five hours and I am nervous to see my doctor but, I wanted to get this out. This is not as funny as I had hoped, but I hope that you all still liked it. I will try to post when I get back to make up for this crap update. Let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was sitting on the Cullen living room couch lost in thought. She thought about what the nerdy angel had told her about having a greater purpose. Did she really have a greater purpose and if so what was it? Why was she being tested? Did this purpose have to do with why she is the only female shape shifter ever known to exist? Was everything which happened in her life predestined to happen in the first place? Did she even have a fucking choice about what occurred in her life? What if she messed up and did something wrong and whatever her destiny was supposed to be ended up ass backwards than from what god or the angels or whatever had originally planned?

Digging her fingers deep in her hair she let her head fall on her knees. She could feel the eyes of both Sam and Dean on her since they were the only ones around. Edward Cullen had gone out to work on a school project with some girl from Forks named Angela Webber and the rest of the leech family had decided to bond over killing the creatures of the forest. That left the two hunters to watch over the she-wolf.

_Leah. _Her head snapped up when she heard her name. She looked at the two boys wondering which one had interrupted her train of thought. "What?"

Dean raised his eyebrow and popped another mini cheese burger in to his mouth. Esme had made about a hundred of them when she realized there was someone in the house who actually loved to eat. It worked well since Dean loved to eat anything. "What are you asking what too? Nobody said anything gorgeous."

"Must have been the television then." She muttered before going back to her previous position.

_Leah. _There it was again and when she looked up nobody was looking at her, but she could hear him. She heard James in her head. _Leah you know you want to come and find me. I know you have been craving what I can give you. You miss it don't you baby? You miss the power and the salty after taste of my blood. _

Immediately her hand went to her ears. "Shut up!"

The two brothers turned to look at her about to ask her what she was talking about when they realized she was not talking to either of them. They watched her start to rock back and forth as she argued with something or someone they could not see. Dean let his hand go to the gun in the waistband of his jeans. He knew that just because he may not be able to see that it meant something was not there. Something could very well be in the room and he wasn't going to take the chance of being unarmed when it made an appearance.

_It would be so easy to get away from these two human boys. You have the power to snap their necks. I bet you would love to feel the bones snap under your fingers. They are the only thing keeping us apart and you know it. You want to be with me don't you? Just do it and then you can find me and I can take away all of your pain. I know you have been hurting without me and I can make it better Leah. They do not want to help you. They want you to suffer like everyone else who claims to want is best for you. Use your head my little shifter and tell me out of everyone who claims to care about you me included, who has been the only one to give you what you want? I have only ever made you stronger. You know who to trust and you know that they will blind you to the truth. Do it Leah and kill them or do you want to go back to being everyone's bitch?_

The Quilette shifter snapped and leapt from the couch as she tipped over the coffee table. Sam realized what was going on because the same thing had happened to him when he was being detoxed. He had seen visions of people and things that were not real. "Leah what you are seeing is not real! Whatever or whoever is haunting is your imagination."

She snarled and grabbed him round the throat before tossing him to the floor. She needed to get out. She wanted to be free so she could make her own choices. She was almost to the door when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Don't make me hurt you Dean! I like you and I do not want to kill you, but I will if you give me no choice."

"You can try all you want beautiful, but you are not leaving." The older Winchester brother held on even though she was kicking her legs and trying to break his grip. When she head butted him he fell to the floor and on reaction more than thought he reached for his gun. He knew he wouldn't kill her if he shot her unless he planned to go for the kill which he did not and yet he really didn't want to fire unless given no other choice. "You know that I cannot let you leave here and I don't want to shoot you. You are much to pretty to shoot. We both know I can't take you in a fight and we also are both smart enough to know I will do what I have to keep you here. Cas get your ass down here!"

Leah bared her teeth. "I said I liked you, but do not think I won't hurt you Dean. I need to get out of here. I am not your problem and if I want to be with James then I will be. If I stay here I am going to hurt you and your brother and I really do not want that. Now put the gun away because you do not want to see if you can pull that trigger before I phase and tear your throat out because you will lose."

The sandy haired hunter pulled the trigger a hair inch to show her he was not bluffing and when she lunched he waited for her to do as she had threated yet it never came. Castiel appeared in front of her and pressed the bottom part of his palm against her for head. As soon as she did that the girl wolf collapsed in his arms.

After getting to his feet Dean went to check on and Sam and was relieved to see he had only been knocked unconscious. He glared at his angel friend. "Took you long enough to do some angel mojo you junk-less ass. Two seconds later and my throat would be on the floor away from my head and shoulders."

Castiel handed the unconsious girl to him before going to heal Sam. "You are welcome would have sufficed Dean."

TBC…

**AN: I couldn't sleep and I wanted to post something and so I posted this. I thought that were Sam had fits like this on SPN that Leah would have them as well and because she is stronger it makes her more dangerous. Anyways, I hope tat you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter it is more Dean and Leah and they fight and Dean admits he likes her more than he should.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Dean had chosen to sit with Leah until she woke up. Sam was getting looked over by the sparkling doctor to make sure he had no permanent damage to his brain. The older hunter had almost died from holding in his urge to say something sarcastic about not being able to hurt what is not there, but he figured Carlisle would not find his sense of humor funny. These vamps seemed to have an odd sense of humor. So he kept all his comments to himself and instead sat next to Leah in her room as he waited for her to wake up. He had absolutely no idea how long she would be out since Cas left before he could ask him. The Angel loved to keep him on his toes even if he would never admit it.

"Come on gorgeous and open those eyes or say something bitchy so I know you is going to live." He muttered under his breath as he looked at her.

He had tried reading a magazine, but he couldn't keep his mind focused. He was too worried about the female shifter and that make him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to worrying about anyone other than Bobby or Sam. To know that he cared about her kind of made him nervous because he wasn't used to it; people that he usually cared for in any way, shape, or form usually ended up dead. Dean really did not want that for Leah. He would never tell his brother this because all he would get was an 'I told you so' but he really liked her. Probably more than he should considering she was technically a job.

It was about an hour and half later when she opened her brown eyes. The first thing she did was bring her hand to her for-head. Castiel had told Dean she would have a headache after what he had done. Next she let her head fall to the side so that she could look at the older hunter. "How many people did I hurt and how badly?"

Dean smirked and scrubbed his hands over his face. He was exhausted from not having slept the night before, but he wasn't planning to sleep until he made sure she was under control and was not going to spazz out and lose control again. "Sam has a small concussion from where you pushed him, but other than that we are all fine. Be lucky I didn't have to shoot you because I am not sure if you remember this or not, but I said you are much to pretty to shoot."

"I'm sorry about all of that and you better accept my apology while you can get it since it is not often I say I am sorry to anyone for anything I have done." The girly wolf stated as she sat up and let her head fall against her bent knees. "I could have killed you do you know that? I _wanted _to kill you. I was going to do it if you wouldn't get out of my way and I can tell you know I probably would have felt no remorse about it. What kind of person does that make me?"

The seasoned hunter of all things supernatural knew this was going to be one of those chick flick moments and he also knew he was no good in these types of situations. Still, he would do the best he could and hope it passed as acceptable chick flick moment reassurance. "To be fair it was not really you who was doing and saying the things you did. It was the craving inside of you. When Sam went all whack-job during his addiction he said and did things neither of us thought we would ever get past it. All you did was threaten to kill me and knock Sam out. We have both been there numerous times due to our job so don't go beating your-self up about it. Just don't go doing it again if you can help it and we are fine."

Leah raised her head to glare at him. "Yeah sure, I'll just tell the craving inside of me to back off and it should be all hearts and candy from here. You know you are such a dick at times. Do you really think I chose for that to happen? I wish that I could get this to stop, but it doesn't work like that genius because if it did I would have done it after I realized his blood was addictive? Do you think I want to be like this? I hate vampires and to be bound by one forever is not exactly and earlier Christmas present!"

"Well maybe if you actually tried to let him go then you could move on!" Dean argued in a harsh tone as he stood up and threw his hands in to the air in his frustration. "You act like you have no choice in the matter and I know I don't get the whole imprinting thing, but I am pretty sure it can't be like selling your soul. There has to be a way to get out of it. You are so stuck in your way of thinking that you do not want to believe there is another way. For whatever fucked up reason you believe you deserve this. You need to start seeing that you can beat this and stop acting like a girl who has given up! Where is the girl I met my first day here? She was stubborn and feisty and she sure as well wouldn't give up so easily!"

"What the hell do you care anyways?" The Quilette shifter snapped as she shakily stood up. She still wasn't completely back to one hundred percent after what Castiel had been forced to do. "I am just a job and it shouldn't matter to you how it gets completed as long as it does."

"Well it does matter." Dean scowled as he realized he had said that out loud and of course she gave him an expression explaining a much better answer. Running his hands over his head he started to pace. "Look you say that you can handle it or that you want to take your chances, but I need to make sure."

"Why?" Leah demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I just want you to be okay! I couldn't take it if something happened to you. I-" Then without thinking about the consequences or if she wanted it to he grabbed her by the arm pulling her in to him and kissed her. That should be a good enough answer at least it was in his mind.

TBC…

**AN: So Dean admitted he sort of likes her in his own way. I am tired and wanted to get this out. I hope you all liked it and you know I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. In the next one this continues. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Supernatural or Twilight!**

Saying that Leah was shocked when Dean Winchester pressed his lips to her would be putting it mildly. When she was in high school he had been the kind of girl your mother would warn you to stay away from while you would secretly pine over him and silently plead with some higher power to make him notice you for even a second. He was exactly the right kind of wrong and that is one of the reasons every female on earth wasted their time in trying to get his attention. Well every female on the earth other than Leah and yet for some odd reason she had been the one to grab his.

As soon as he pulled away her initial reaction had been to pull her fist back before letting it shoot forward and connecting the corner of his jaw which sent him reeling backwards since he had not been expecting for it to happen. "You kissed me!"

The older hunter let both of his hands fly to his face. "Then you hit me. I am so glad that we could clear that up. Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to bruise my face with your fist? A simple thank you or an 'oh yes Dean I have wanted that for long' would have been good enough and must more appreciated."

"Well it wasn't appreciated on my part." She snapped back and looked down at her split her knuckle. Usually her rapid healing would have kicked in by this point, but her healing ability had been off key lately since she was going through with-drawls lately. Shaking her fist she pressed her bloody knuckle against her shirt to stop the flow of blood. "When you kiss a girl you should make sure she actually likes you first. You should also make sure that the same girl does not have a boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend." He challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you count that bloodsucker and as you have told me before the two of you are not dating. Plus he is dead so even if you were dating him it doesn't count and you do too like me. You think I am adorable in a dead sexy kind of way and not a sappy way because well I am not sappy in any way shape or form."

"I think that you are an idiot." Leah shook her head with a deep sigh. "What the hell were you doing kissing me anyways? We were arguing and then you kissed me and I am trying to follow your train of thought, but I have to admit that it is actually really hard to do."

Dean shrugged as if she hadn't just sort of insulted his intelligence. "It's because I have a unique way of seeing the world. Look, I kissed you because everything I was telling you is the truth. I fear saying this is entering chick flick territory, but I will risk it. I care about what happens to you gorgeous and not just because you are supposed to be a job. I don't see you as just another job. I actually may like you somewhat, but I will not confirm nor deny that since it can be used against me at a later date if I do."

The female shifter crossed her arms over her chest. "So you care about whether I live or die. Is that why you kissed me because if so then it isn't the best reason I have ever heard of. I am sure you care about starving kids in Africa, but I can also bet that you do not go around kissing them because you care."

The dark haired fighter of all things evil let his head fall back. He should have known that she would not make this easy. "I like you a lot."

This answer was no better in her mind than the first. "And?"

"What do you want me to say?" He questioned feeling frustration creeping up his spine. He had never been good at this touchy feely crap and here he was trying with all his might to channel his inner Sam so he could say what needed to be said and not end up sounding like a jackass. "I like you a lot and I think that if you gave me a chance you would like me too. I mean you already like me, but if you gave me a real chance you could forget that vampire. Usually I just sleep with girls and have a good time and while I will not deny you and I could have a really good time under the sheets or the backseat of my car or even-"

Leah clapped her hands in front of his face loudly. "Dean, stay on topic!"

"Right sorry," He shook his head before offering her a smile filled with promise. "Still we could have a good time under the sheets like I said, but I will try to stay on topic. If I wanted just that then I would go to a bar, find a pretty girl, and then get to it with no questions as and no false promises. We would have a good time and then that would be the end of it."

The russet skinned female frowned slightly. "Then why don't you just go and do exactly that?"

"I thought the answer was pretty obviously darling." Dean reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her against him. "The reason I don't find some other girl is because of you. I have never been one for serious relationships or commitment of any kind, but you make me think about those things sometimes. You make me want to give the whole relationship thing a try."

"Relationships are overrated." She mumbled even though she actually felt her heart skip a beat with the way he was looking at her. "You always end up getting burned."

"Feel free to burn me all you want." He replied before pressing his lips to hers for a second time and this time she kissed him back.

TBC…

**AN: I still have this stupid flu and so I posted this before I try to rest some more. I know it is short, but I hope that you all like it regardless. What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Sam Winchester had known something was going on with his brother because he knew Dean. When Dean had admitted to liking Leah Sam really had thought nothing of it. The older hunter liked a lot of girls it was just who he happened to be. The younger of the two brothers had figured he would either sleep with her or quickly get bored of her and as he watched them for the next two weeks he came to the realization that he had been wrong. His brother was not growing bored of the female shape shifter. In fact if Sam had to classify what his older brother felt for the girl he would actually say Dean loved her and Dean did not love people who he did not consider family and especially girls.

Still as Sam studied the pair as they sat in the living room watching some action movie with Leah in his lap he _knew _without a _doubt _that Dean Winchester was hopelessly in love with Leah Clearwater and he could only hope Leah felt the same. It wasn't the public kissing or secret touches that had tipped off the younger hunter either. What told Sam his brother actually cared for this girl were the small changes he saw in his brother. The ones that someone other than he or Bobby would not detect because they didn't know Dean as well as they did.

Since coming back from hell Dean had been different. He was more withdrawn an sometimes he seemed to be more going through the motions instead of actually living. It had been forever since he had laughed a true laugh, but with Leah he was laughing and smiling all the time. He found joy in life again and for once did not seem as if he was going to crack under the pressure of life. It was almost as if she had breathed some life back in to him and the same could be said from people who knew Leah that Dean had done the same for her.

It was her brother Seth who noticed first. He was one of the only other shape shifters who came to the Cullen house because he didn't mind vampires too much. The young wolf had taken to idolizing Dean which Sam found funny since it annoyed his sister. It was Seth who mentioned to Sam one day how Leah had a spark back in that he hadn't seen for a long time. She laughed and smiled and ran patrols again without fighting too much. Of course she was still a bitch at times, but she was happy bitch. She had started to live again and actually let the Cullen girls drag her out to go shopping which apparently was something she had not done in a very long time.

Everyone noticed the change in the pair and while they were happy many of them was concerned. Sam wondered what would happen when it was time to leave. Leah was improving every single day and yet they could not stay here forever. Would Dean want to take her with them? Would she want to come? Would her pack even allow it? What would happen if her vampire came back? Sam did not want his brother to be hurt if something did not go according to plan. He had been talking to Dean lately about hunting James down because both of them feared the other vampire would always be the Quilette she-wolves kryptonite. Of course the young hunter knew part of it was jealousy on Dean's part, but the fact remained they had to do something. Even if his brother wasn't romantically involved with Leah Clearwater the boys cared about her and they would not see her drawn down the same path again.

"Hey Sammy," Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when Leah tossed a throw pillow at him. He sighed with a smile and shook his head before looking at her. She had taken over Dean's habit of calling him Sammy. "Tell your stupid dumb brother that he should let me drive his car."

Dean pinched her thigh as he too spoke to his brother. "Sammy, tell her that she is insane if she thinks I am going to let her drive my baby. It took years for me to even let you drive her and I still don't like to do it."

The she-wolf scowled before she kicked her boyfriend in the shin though her eyes stayed on the taller of the two hunters the entire time. "Tell him that if he wants to ever kiss me again that he better hand the keys over."

"Tell her that if she wants me to that thing where I-"Sam quickly covered his ears before Dean could finish and jumped to his feet. There were some things he did not need nor did he want to know.

"Please don't say another word for the sake of my sanity!" Sam said with a disgusted shiver. "You two are acting like children and also managing to scar me permanently with mental images. Leah if you want to drive his car you're going to have make it worth it and before you open your mouth, no I do not want to know what you are going to do in order to make it worth it and Dean, if you don't want her to nag forever I suggest you let her drive the Impala. Now I think I am going to go throw up somewhere."

As he left the room he could still hear his brother mutter something about totally making it worth it for her followed by her laugh and then silence. It was the silence that had him running out of the house and to town. He liked hanging out at the library there and he knew what they were getting up to. They never really cared about being caught and sometimes Sam thought they really did it on purpose. Shaking his head he smiled because as gross as it was he had to admit that he liked Dean and Leah together. She kept him on his toes and makes his brother happy so she was alright in his book. Now if only he could find his own Leah Clearwater though perhaps nicer version things would be great.

TBC…

**AN: So many of you know that I am not doing well. I can tell you all that my blood counts are really low and I am tired all the time so I haven't been on for a few days and I wrote this and now I am exhausted. I wanted something kind of cute before the more intense stuff comes and so I hope that you all liked it. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

Leah was sitting in the grass by a stream behind the Cullen house as she tossed pebbles in to the water watching the ripples it caused. She was so lost in thought that she never heard her boyfriend come and sit down next to her. Usually the female shifter would have known he was coming way before he even reached her sight, but today she couldn't really seem to focus on anything, not that anyone could blame her since it was the anniversary of her father's death. Even the Cullen's had been kind enough to give her space. Dean of course had tried to leave her alone when he realized what kind of snappy mood she happened to be in and yet as he watched her out the window the older hunter of all things supernatural he couldn't seem to get his mind off of her. Even working on the Impala had been a bust.

It was strange for Dean considering he never really had cared about another person besides his father, Bobby, and his baby brother. Dean usually tried his best to keep people at a distance because with his lifestyle getting close to someone could only be dangerous for him and them as well. He had learned a long time ago it was better for everyone if he kept emotion off the table, but then he had come to Forks and met Leah Clearwater and all his reasons for pushing people away were thrown out of the window. How could someone get to know her, the real her not the tough bitch she showed off to the world, and not fall for her? It just did not seem possible in his mind.

Once had settled down next to her they sat quickly for a little while simply staring out at the water. Finally Dean knew he should say something, but the problem was he wasn't sure what to say. He and his father had never exactly been close, but in a way he could relate to the she-wolf since he blamed himself for his father's death in the same way she blamed herself for the death of her father. "My dad and I never had the normal father son relationship. He treated me more like a soldier than his kid. I think after he lost my mom it was hard for him to show any kind of emotion for anyone he cared about. For years I thought he was a cold hearted bastard, but he was my father and so I stuck by his side. Then when we were in an accident he gave up his life for mine. I never got the chance to tell him I loved him and how I did not resent him for raising me the way he had. In a way I understood. He was doing what he had to and now I am never going to get the chance to fix all the harsh things I said to him before the accident."

Leah sat frozen in her spot and for a while her boyfriend thought she wouldn't say anything at all, but just when he was about to give up hope she did speak. "My dad and I were always close. He was my best friend growing up and I always thought he would be there. When Sam left me I lashed at him because he took Sam's side. Of course now I understand why he acted the way he did, but at the time I hated him. The last words I ever spoke to him were words of hatred. I screamed out my hate for him and how I wished he wasn't my father before phasing for the first time. Your dad chose to give up his life for you because he loved you and I killed mine because I was selfish and let my pain consume me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He knew that it was hard for her to open up because he had the same problem and so it meant a lot to him that she had tried. "Your father knows that you didn't mean what you said. You were hurting and I bet he hated himself for not being able to tell you the truth about Sam. You can't live your life hating yourself for what happened. You need to keep fighting to ensure his spirit is proud of you. That is what I tell myself every time I am on a hunt."

"The reason I let James do the things to me I did was because I felt as if I deserved it. I was so horrible to so many people because I was angry." She whispered lacing her fingers in his. "I just wanted it to be over I wanted to forget you know? I wanted to forget that my own mother hates me, my brother will grow up without a dad, and my cousin and the ex-love of my life no longer need me in their lives. I just wanted it to be over and done with."

Nodding Dean squeezed her hand in a show of comfort. "I get that I really do. When Sammy left for college I felt as if he was leaving me behind. I resented him for having the courage I didn't and I became reckless on hunts because I was tired of it all. Then one day I was hunting this banshee and it was a really close call. I thought I was going to die, but I couldn't because I didn't want to go without setting things straight with my little brother and so I fought back and I won. You have a lot to live for Leah and people who love you. We just want you to be okay."

"And I will be." She replied truthfully finally tilting her head so she could look at him. "I know that I am going to be fine because I have you."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I know it is short, but I have things I needed to do and yet I wanted to update so I hope that you all like it. In the next chapter we get to see James because he decides to finally come back. I wonder what will happen. *Winks playfully* Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight or Supernatural!**

James did not realize how long he had been gone until one day when he saw a calendar in a store display window. Being a vampire made it difficult for him to grasp the idea of time. Considering he had endless amounts of time the blond tracker sometimes forgot how precious time was to humans and how little time on this planet they actually had. It was why he decided it to be time to head back to Forks. The female shifter would need another feeding if he wanted to keep her under his addiction which he did since she could be used to his advantage and he always loved a good game.

The first stop me made after arriving in Forks was La Push and Leah's family home. He had figured that if she was anywhere it would be here and yet she wasn't there. Her scent was almost completely gone telling James that she hadn't been around this area in a while. Since he was a tracker he knew it wouldn't be hard to find her. She never could hide from him no matter how hard she may try. With determination coursing in his veins he started running towards the Cullen's. It was the only place he could think of where she may be hiding. Those vegetarian vampires were always trying to 'save' people around them and there was no doubt in his mind that when he left they had staged some kind of intervention.

A few minutes were all it took to reach the edge of the Cullen's yard. He could hear them all inside along with a few voices he did not recognize. His eyes narrowed he listened to the conversation. From what he could gather the people inside he did not know were hunters. James had meant a few hunters in his time and killed them for the sheer thrill, but what he could not comprehend was why hunters would be here of all places. Perhaps they were on a case and had wanted help from the animal eating coven, but again that did not make much sense because to a hunter all creatures not human were usually classified as evil. It made absolutely no sense they would team together.

With a tilt of his head James watched through the big picture window as his she-wolf laughed at something someone had said. She looked _happy _which was an emotion her imprint had never seen her express before. She wasn't _supposed _to be happy. James had wanted her to suffer. It was something he enjoyed, making others suffer so that he could watch. The Quilette woman had been his greatest conquest. Not only had she imprinted on him making it impossible for the wolves to attack him, he had also gotten her addicted to his blood. It worked wee because hurting her and making Leah suffer hurt everyone who cared about her by default. Seeing her _not _suffering as he had planned infuriated the tracker.

His anger grew immensely as he watched some human male wrap his arms around her from behind. It wasn't as if he loved her that caused his jealousy, but more the fact he was extremely possessive when it came to things he felt were his property and in his mind Leah _was _his property. She belonged to no other man and if he had a say in the matter she never would. He would have to punish her for daring let another male touch her. James was going to make her remember who owned her and if anyone tried to stop they wouldn't live to see another day.

The first thing he would have to do was get her out of the house. While the blond vampire knew he was a great fighter, but he was smart enough to know the odds were not in his favor since he was completely outnumbered. In order to succeed James would have to get out Leah alone, if he could manage to do that he was almost positive that he could tear her away from the Cullen's, shifters, and whoever those humans happened to be. It should be easy enough to accomplish due to the fact the she-wolf was addicted to his blood. All he had to do was slip her one little sip and presto she would be his once more. When it came to addiction doing the right thing is no competition. It was basic human nature and since Leah was partly human her nature could be used against him.

"You'll never be able to escape me." He whispered even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him. He had been talking to himself more than anything anyways. "Maybe I have been too lenient with you. Yes, I have allowed you too much freedom. Well I am going to change that. I will teach you obedience and I guarantee it will not be pleasant for you. The human man will pay as well. I wonder if he can still be a good hunter once I rip his hands off. It's hard to pull a trigger if you have no fingers."

With that said James turned to leave. He had things that he needed to get done in order to get his plan rolling. He needed to get ahold of Victoria and ask her to come back to Forks. As of right now she was roaming the state of Ohio waiting for her lover to get done playing with his 'pet' as she often referred to the female shifter as. Victoria was a great planner and she would be able to help him in his task. Plus it never hurt to have another purpose on his side. Of course they were still outnumbered for the time being, but it wouldn't be that way for long. There was a storm coming though James was not worried. He loved facing a challenge and when he won it would be that much sweeter.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was not the greatest. I know some people (won't say names) don't like how I am writing the characters, but this is fanfiction and that is one of the great things about writing fanfiction. If you do not like this story I am sorry, but you don't have to read it. I appreciate everyone who reads this story it means a lot to me.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
